


Leave Me a Kiss to Build a Dream On

by Browneyesparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A Kiss To Build A Dream On, Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Kisses, Louie Armstrong, Romance, Secret Santa, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she lived to be 100, she would never forget their first kiss. Title comes from "A Kiss to Build a Dream On" by Louie Armstrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me a Kiss to Build a Dream On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessmelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmelia/gifts).



For princessmelia  
.  
Leave me one thing before we part, a kiss to build a dream on   
If she lived to be 100, she would never forget their first kiss. Mostly because it seemed like something from a dream or something she had read in a book once, like the scene in the last Harry Potter where Hermione had kissed Ron for suggesting they go and save the House Elves. She blinked and then it was over and he was running off to help save the world while she was left reeling, trying to figure out what had happened and if she even liked him that way. 

Which was nothing new. She was always trying to figure out if she liked him that way.

After their first kiss, she spent a week pacing the lab and biting her nails to nubs while she prayed Fitz would come back alive. She still didn’t know what they were in her own mind but she knew she couldn’t live without him in her life. She knew she didn’t want to. 

After their first kiss, she would stop pacing every single time the lab doors opened, her heart hammered in her chest as she waited for Fitz to come in and tell her everything was okay. That the world was going to be alright. Except it wasn’t ever him and she would resume her pacing, faster and more furious than before.

After their first kiss, she spent a week pacing her dorm room and regretting not saying that to him on the heels of his kiss. She hadn’t said anything, she hadn’t reacted. She’d acted like a fish, gaping and gasping; while he’d left her without expecting anything in return or promising he would come back to her. 

For a week, she waited for him to come back while Coulson waited for May and Bobbi waited for Lance. All of them little use to each other, except the Director was stronger than any of them under the mounting pressure. He knew if he melted down then the results could be catastrophic for everybody.

A week later, they all came back a little worse for the wear. The people who had stayed behind collected their respective partners and swept them off to take care of them and clean up their battle wounds. She was left alone with Fitz while Skye carted off Mack to fix him up, giving her a smile that could have said you’ll thank me for this later.

Simmons shuffled her feet for a second and then took Fitz’s hand, taking him to one of the empty room. She looked him over carefully and sighed in relief. 

“It doesn’t look like you sustained any injuries.”

“May wouldn’t let me off the plane,” Fitz answered, rolling his eyes as he raked his fingers through his hair. “She said my assistance was needed with the scientific parts of the assignment. I’m always the brains, never the brawn.”

“Well, why would you want to be the brawns when you’re incredibly smart?” Simmons asked.

“Because I want to impress you,” Fitz answered honestly. “You seem to like brawn over brain these days.”

“Oh Fitz. . .”

“Never mind,” Fitz interjected. “Let’s talk about anything else.”

“Like the kiss you gave me before bolting?” Simmons asked candidly. 

“We can talk about anything but that,” Fitz answered.

“You can’t pretend that it never happened! That kiss could change everything!” Simmons exclaimed. 

“Like what?” Fitz asked. “Like you’ll magically be interested in me? Or you won’t want to be my friend anymore? Have you spent the last week worrying about me or what you’d say to me when I got back?”

“I’ve been worried about you the whole time Fitz! I promise!” Simmons insisted. “I mean, yes I didn’t know how to react to the kiss. . . but it happened so fast, I wasn’t even sure it was real. I thought maybe I had imagined it or something.”

Fitz sighed. “As first kisses go, I guess it wasn’t very special then.”

Simmons wasn’t sure what to say to that, so she didn’t reply. Instead, she twisted the bottom of her sweater and looked around the room before she looked at him again. “People do things they don’t mean when they think the world is ending. Include kissing their best friend.”

“So, that is how you’re spinning it? I thought the world was ending, so I decided I couldn’t die without kissing you.”

“Well. . .”

“Well let me tell you something Jemma Simmons, I did not kiss you just because I thought the world was ending or because I didn’t think I would ever get another chance to do it. I kissed you because I still love you, I can’t get you out of my head. I kissed you because I wanted to. Okay?” Fitz answered, sliding off the table. “Now if you excuse me, I think I’ll go and take a shower then try to get about a year’s worth of sleep.”

“Hold on a second. . .” Simmons said, stopping him as he passed her. “You can’t just say those things to a girl and then go shower and take a nap.”

“I pretty much got no reaction the last time I told you I had feelings for you, what’s going to make this time any different?” Fitz asked wearily. 

“Well, for one. . . we’re not about to die this time. And another thing is, I have had a week to think about things,” Simmons answered. 

“And?” Fitz asked hopefully.

Simmons faltered. “I’m still not sure,” she answered. 

“Oh.”

“But I think I know where I would like this to go,” Simmons added. “And I would like to start off with a second first kiss. I don’t think the first one really counted, it happened so fast and you caught me completely off-guard. I don’t think it really counted as a first kiss.”

Fitz smirked. “Do you mean, my dearest friend, you actually want me to kiss you again?” 

“I wouldn’t be asking you if I didn’t want you to!” Simmons answered almost indignantly. 

Fitz obliged her willingly and this time it felt like the real thing and not something she had read in a book or dreamed about. This time he took his time and she could feel all the tenderness he felt towards her, she could feel all the love he said that he had for her. 

If she lived to be 100, she would never forget their real first kiss.

_The End_


End file.
